Stellan Town
Stellan Town [http://pokemon-absolute-zero-and-infinite-heat.wikia.com/wiki/Stellan_Town Stellan Town ]is located in the south eastern part of Cuokai, and is the starting town of the region. It is the home of the player and their family, and where Pr. Cypress temporarily takes up residence while the player's father is hospitalized. It is connected to Route 1 and 26, though Route 26 is not accessible until the post-game. However, Route 1 connects to both Route 2 and 3, which lead to Torad Town and Limlow City respectively. Route 26 is a short route that leads to the Summer Gulf, a small water area where rare Pokemon can be caught. Places of Interest '''Player's House''' This is where the player lived prior to beginning their journey. It has two levels, with the downstairs being split between a kitchen and a living room. The stairs lead to a hallway with two doors. The one on the right is the bedroom of the player's parents. If interacted with, text will read: "''Mom and Dad's room... I don't want to go in there right now." ''The door on the left goes into the player's room where they can find a potion in the PC on the desk in the left-hand corner. The other contents in the room are TV and Xbox One console, a notebook on the desk, a Snorlax beanbag chair, and a bed. The player can use the bed to heal their Pokemon until they reach the Pokemon Center in Torad Town. '''Professor Aspen's Lab''' The player must talk to Professor Aspen here before they can leave town, even though the player already has a Pokemon at the start of the game. Here, Professor Aspen will be waiting for the player. If the player talks to the Professor, he will say: ''“Hey, ___, I have a favor to ask of you. When I came to Stellan Town after the accident, I had to drop everything. I basically disappeared from the scientific community for months. But now that everything seems to have settled down, it’s time for me to start working again. I was thinking that you could help me out. Scientist have been working for decades to find every species of Pokemon in Cuokai, and if I could help discover some, I could get right back into the mix. You still have a Pokemon right, the one that I gave you? I know that you’ve always wanted to be a Trainer, so I have a proposition for you. If you go on a journey through Cuokai, and fill in this PokeDex for me, you’ll get to take on the Pokemon League Challenge and be a real Trainer! How does that sound, huh? With this PokeDex, you can record information about any Pokemon you catch and send it to me. What do you say?”'' ''Yes: “That’s the spirit, here,” (player receives Dex) “Here are some PokeBalls, to get you started." (player receives PokeBalls) "Now, go catch ‘em all for me, okay?”'' ''No: “No, but, you do want to be a Pokemon Trainer, right?”'' ''Yes: “That’s what I thought, now, what do you say?”'' That will cycle until the player agrees. Once that's over, the player is free to leave the town. Talking to Professor Aspen after this will heal the player's Pokemon. He will say: ''"How's your adventure going? Hey, your Pokemon could use a pick-me-up." (fade to black) "There, good as new. Be careful out there!"'' Demographics In Pokemon Absolute Zero and Infinite Heat, Stellan Town has a population of nine including the player, making it the smallest town in Cuokai. Items